Jalil Kubdel
|abilities = Translating hieroglyphs The powers of ancient Egyptian gods (as The Pharaoh)}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653848134465007617 is a young historian and Alix Kubdel's older brother. In "The Pharaoh", after his theories about an ancient Egyptian scroll are disregarded by his father, Jalil is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the '''Pharaoh, a supervillain with the powers of each ancient Egyptian gods. Appearance Physical appearance Jalil is tall with chin-length reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears glasses, an orange scarf, a scarab pendant, a white shirt with a golden Eye of Horus on it, a grayish-green jacket, beige jeans and sandals. As the Pharaoh PH S01EP06 (218).png|Baboon face, when using the power of Thoth. PH S01EP06 (252).png|Lioness face, when using the power of Sekhmet. PH S01EP06 (329).png|Jackal face, when using the power of Anubis. PH S01EP06 (659).png|Hawk face, when using the power of Horus. The Pharaoh is tall and muscular, his eyes are glowing blue and his skin is black, like the ancient dioritic statues of the pharaohs. He wears golden bands on his wrists, ankles and biceps, a golden mask (which resembles Tutankhamun's funerary mask) with a nemes, a fake beard and a cobra on the top, a golden shendyt (a kilt-like garment) and two necklaces. One necklace has three lines of beads (alternating light blue and white) connected by golden pieces. The second necklace is his old scarab pendant that considerably changes after getting akumatized: it becomes light blue, flat and winged and has a sun disk above its head. When the Pharaoh uses the power of a god, his face becomes the one of the god's sacred animal: when using the power of Thoth he gets a baboon face, for Sekhmet a lioness, for Anubis a jackal, and for Horus a hawk. Personality As Jalil Jalil is very passionate about his job: he is able to translate an ancient papyrus by himself and wants to perform the spell that is written on it. According to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he jumps straight to conclusions, just like Alya Césaire. He is also willing to take the scepter from the exhibition to prove it, despite the spell being a theory and his father's job being at stake if he touches it. He's also a bit clumsy, as shown when he runs to the exhibition and bumps into Marinette and Alya, dropping everything he's holding in the process. As the Pharaoh Pharaoh seems to believe that he is the ancient pharaoh Tutankhamun, and he tries at all costs to perform the ancient resurrection ritual for his wife Nefertiti: he's even willing to transform a hundred people in mummies and to sacrifice Alya to Ra. Abilities As a civilian Jalil is able to translate ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. As the Pharaoh As the Pharaoh, he gets supernatural strength, the power of telekinesis and the ability to perform an ancient resurrection ritual, which consist in using 100 mummies and a pure soul as a sacrifice to please the sun god Ra, who would then give Nefertiti back from the dead. The ritual requires Tutankhamun's scepter to shoot a ray towards a pyramid (like the one at the Louvre), which would then direct it towards the sky creating a black cloud, where the human sacrifice is supposed to go. PH S01EP06 (347).png|The Pharaoh wearing his scarab necklace and using his telekinesis. PH S01EP06 (191).png|The Pharaoh using the power of Thoth to create a time bubble. PH S01EP06 (609).png|The Pharaoh clapping his hands with the power of Sekhmet to create a shockwave. PH S01EP06 (326).png|Anubis' power: turning people into slave mummies. PH S01EP06 (582).png|The Pharaoh soaring with the power of Horus. PH S01EP06 (615).png|Alya slowly rising towards the black cloud to be sacrificed. He's also able to use the power of an ancient Egyptian god at choice: *'Thoth', the god of knowledge, gives him the power to create time-slowing bubbles that trap people. This may be due to the fact that Thoth is also the god of time measurement, and he once won 5 days gambling with Khonsu, the Moon, making the year of 365 days instead of 360. *'Sekhmet', the goddess of fire, war, dance, love, the desert wind and medicine, gives him even more strength, making him able to create powerful shockwaves only by clapping his hands. This power may come from Sekhmet's name: "sekhem", in ancient Egyptian, means "power or might", so Sekhmet's name means "the (one who is) powerful". *'Anubis', the god of funerary rituals and (in more ancient depictions) death itself, gives him the power to shoot rays from his eyes that turn people into undead mummies under his control. *'Horus', the god of the sky and kingship, gives him the power to fly. Family Relationships Mr. Kubdel Jalil usually respects his father, but sometimes he doesn't when he is overconfident in his own theories, even to the point of willing to risk his father's job to prove them. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the original French language, the akumatized villain is called Akhenaten, a genuine Egyptian pharaoh. This is perhaps ironic, as Akhenaten is remembered as the ruler who attempted to overthrow worship in the old gods and install a sun cult religion in Egypt, yet the Pharaoh actively calls on those same ancient pantheon gods, not Akhenaten's "Aten" sun disk god. ** Akhenaten is also the father of history's famous boy-king Tutankhamun, also known as King Tut. * Although Jalil is the older sibling, Jalil's father gives the family heirloom watch to Alix instead of him. ** In the French version, Mr. Kubdel says that the youngest child on his/her fifteen birthday inherits the watch. * Despite the fact that the show states that Nefertiti was Tutankhamen's wife, she was actually one of his father Akhenaten's wives. ** In the Korean version of the show, the Pharaoh tries instead to resurrect Ankhesenamun, Tutankhamun's half-sister and wife. However, this is still historically incorrect because Tutankhamun died before Ankhesenamun. * Even though Thoth is represented as a Baboon when he uses his power Thoth was more commonly depicted as an Ibis in Egyptian mythology, although some Egyptians did believe he was a Baboon too. * The Scarlet Pharaoh reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". de:Jalil Kubdel es:Jalil Kubdel fr:Jalil Kubdel pl:Jalil Kubdel pt-br:Jalil Kubdel ru:Джалил Кубдел Category:Akumatized villains Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Members of Kubdel family Category:Recurring Characters